Anachronox
Anachronox is an awarding RPG series. Anachronox Plot The story begins on Anachronox, a city planet located near the center of the interstellar Sender wormhole network. A down on his luck dective named Sly Boots is desperately looking for work so he can pay of his debt to a local mafia kingpin named Detta. Boots and his robot assistant Pal 18 accepts a job from a historian name Grumpos. Boots is also assisted by Fatima his secretary who has become quite bitter after suffering a car crash and being digitized into Boot’s PDA to preserve her personality. Grumpos believes that ancient alien relics called mystec hold dormant magical power. Thus, Grumpos wants Boots to find a piece of mystec so he can perform an experiment in an attempt to awaken the power of mystec. Boots and Grumpos find a piece of mystec but it was stolen by Detta. Grumpos then decides to go to the planet Sunder to consult leading mystec specialist Dr. Rho Bowman. Grumpos hires Boots to come along as a body guard. Shortly after meeting Rho, her equipment reveals that Sunder is about to be destroyed. Mystec is active in the process of Sunder’s destruction. Boots and company are able to escape Sunder in the nick of time. According to Rho, Sunder was obliterated by an injection of matter from the universe that existed before the big bang. Rho believes that if enough pre-big-bang universe matter is flung into the present universe, it would save the old universe but destroy the current universe. Boots’s gang intends to go to Sender Station, a large spaceport orbing Anachronox. However, due to the local worm hole generator malfunctioning, Boots’s crew are set adrift in space. They eventually land on Democratus, a planet run by a highly dysfunctional bureaucracy, whose people have learned how to shrink the planet and turn it into a spaceship. After going through a bunch of red tape to get an audience with the High Council of Democratus, Boots and company learn that the Democratus is under attack by a race of militant insects. Since the High Council cannot make up its mind about how to handle the insects, Boots’s gang ends up having to save the day. After reaching Sender Station they bump into Democratus. The High Council decided to shrink the planet and join Boots’s team, in the belief that they would severe as good body guards in case they were invaded again. Boots’s crew are also joined by Boots’s ex-partner Sara aka Stiletto. Fatima, despite being angry with Boots for the accident that destroyed her body, she has a crush on him and is jealous of Stiletto who she sees as a rival for Boots. After Stiletto joins Boots’s gang, they head to the planet Hephaestus to consult a religious leader known as the Grand Mysterium. The Grand Mysterium reveals that the destruction of Sunder was the result of a godlike entity of chaos’s attempt to escape to the previous universe. The chaos entity was trapped in this universe by a godlike entity of order. The chaos entity plans to escape to pervious universe and prevent it from being destroyed, thus nullifying the existence of all future universes and destroying the entity of order. The Grand Mysterium tells Boots’s crew to head to the planet of Limbus. On route to Limbus they are kidnaped by a space pirate. After being defeated by the pirate, Boots and company are put in the pirate’s brig with a bunch of mutants who used to work as superheroes before the comic company that chronicled their adventures went out of business. Boots tried to convience the strongest of the former heroes, Paco aka the Fist to help them escape. However, after his comic was cancelled, Paco lost the will to fight and became a drunk. Shortly after the attempt to enlist the help of Paco fails, someone opens an airlock. The inmates of the brig would have died if the High Council of Democratus hadn’t quickly reached the decision to enlarge their planet. Boots lands near the village of Whitenton where he has an adventure stopping a snow beast from kidnapping children. The rest of Boots’s gang ends up having adventures in other parts of Democratus, before they meet up with each other in Democratus’s capital city Votetown. Paco also has an adventure on Democratus, where he regains the will to fight and overcome his alcoholism. Paco then joins Boots’s team. After, their adventures on Democratus, Boots and Company finally reach the planet Limbus. Once there they are attacked by a fleet of strange ships that appear out of a portal. Boots’s team escapes from the ships and wander around limbus until they reach an underground city called Sesostris. Boots and company are nearly executed by the people of Sesostris, but Boots is able to prove that they allies. Boot’s team then play an important role in saving Sesostris from the ship that came out of the portal. After the city is safe, the King of Sesostris, reveals to Boots that the entity of Chaos is not a single demon but a godlike race of evil beings called the Chatagra. The King also says that ships that attacked Sesostris belong to a Chatagra worshiping cult called the Dark Servants. The Dark Servants have found a way into the previous universe but are as of yet unable to bring their masters there. The King of Sesostris tells Boots that the only way the Chatagra can escape to the pervious universe is by activating a portal which turns out to be located on Anachronox. The King of Sesostris also tells Boots’s gang to contact an agent of Sesostris who has been searching for the key to the portal. The agent of Sesostris turns out to be Rowdy the owner of Boots’s favorite bar. After consulting Rowdy, Boots learns that the piece of mystec stolen by Detta was the portal key. So, Boots and his crew infiltrate Detta’s fortress to retrieve the key. After gaining the key to the portal, Boots plans on destroying it, but Grumpos reveals himself to a Dark Servant and actives the portal. The game ends with Boots’s and his team chasing the Chatagra into the pervious universe. Anachronox Prime Plot As soon as Boots and company reach the previous universe, they are pulled over by a sleazy space cop named Jord for piloting a ship with a burnt out tail light. They are forced to pay a fine and spend a day in jail on the plant of Xachranoo (Boots soon learns that Xachranoo is the same world as Anachronox). The planet survived the destruction of the old universe because it floated within a giant sphere that had properties designed to shield it from the big crush). Due to the Canadian Dollar not being in Jord’s regional currency database, he makes up a fictitious Canadian to Universal Dollar exchange rate and takes all of Boots money. To top things off Boot’s ship’s energy crystals dies out 5 feet above the surface of Xachranoo, forcing the ship to make a crash landing. After being released from jail, Boots and the gang have to locate the missing child of an mechanic to get their ship repaired They also have to win a rare trading card for a merchant in exchange for a power crystal and they have to fake Boots’ credentials to get him into a crash course on piloting. During their stay on Xachranoo, Boots’ crew learns that in the old universe, the Dark Servants are a powerful organization that are trying to pass off the chartgra as benevolent saviors of the universe. Most of the Universal Council is leery of the servants, but a few powerful politicians are in the servants’ pocket. Despite the fact that Boots passed his pilots’ test with flying colors, he will not receive his license for 100 years due to bureaucratic red tape. Fortunately Boots befriends Captain John T Irk. Irk was the former captain of a ship that was sent on missions to seek out worlds whose people have just reach standard criteria for being an advance civilization and to ask them join the Universal Federal Union(UFU). He was fired when the Universal Council decided that no underdeveloped worlds would advance enough before the Big Crush would destroy them. Irk, used to love exploring uncharted worlds and was sad whe he was fired. He has been trying to fill the void by taking obnoxious vacationers on tours of the known universe but it just isn’t the same. Irk also has been trying to fill the void by talking people’s ears off with tales of his past adventures. Unlike most people of the old universe, Irk believes that Boots is from the next universe. So he joins the team in hopes they will take him to the future universe so he can explore uncharted space again. After, Irk joined the team, Boots and company plan to infiltrate the servants’ headquarters on the city of Shambafraud.on the planet Lama.Boots and company plan to infiltrate the servants’ headquarters the city of Shambafraud on the planet lama. After reaching Shambafraud, Boots and his team have to pass three tests in order to gain admission to the Dark Servant’s monastery. Frist they have to travel to nearby city of Cowcuto and bring back an aura stone. During their stay in Cowcuto Boots and the crew are mistaken for bandits but they are able to prove their innocence. Next Boots and company must climb Mount Neverest and answer the mountain top monk’s 3 riddles. Finally they have to fight their way through a labyrinth. Once in the monastery Boots and the gang mange to sneak into the Dark Servant’s main computer room and hack a high security file. The file revels that the Dark Servants have convinced the Universal Council to let them throw all the garbage from the landfill planet of Midden into an artificial black hole. The black hole is in truth is a one way portal to Boot’s Universe. After Boots and Company learn about this they are spotted by the Dark Servants. They are almost able to bluff their way out but, Grumps is in the monastery and he exposes them as foes of the Chartgra. Thus, Boots and his team have to fight their way to their ship. After reaching orbit Boot’s ship is chased by some of the Dark Servants ships and is shot down over a nearby planet. After trekking through a forest they reach a nearby city. Upon reaching the city Irk realizes with horror that he has crashed landed on planet Jeldmar. Irk is a wanted criminal on Jeldmar. Seventeen years ago Irk was tasked by the Universal Council to persuade Jeldmar to join the Universal Federal Union. The president of Jelmar didn’t want to join the union but, Irk kept droning on and on about the benefits of joining the union for 2 years! Finally the president of Jeldmar got so annoyed he exiled Irk and his crew. The president also threated to execute Irk and his crew if they ever returned. Since the President thinks that Boots and Company is Irk’s new crew, he has them captured. Fortunately thanks to the help of Democratus’s diplomatic core they are able to convince the president and his chief advisor General Xale to spare their lives in exchange for doing a few jobs (the game requires you to choose Boots and Irk for your party at this point. You get a different 3rd mission depending on who you chose for your 3rd party member). Boots’s quest is to travel to the city of Vothham to stop a drug ring. Irk has to protect the island village of Ionos from pirates. Pal-18’s mission is to liberate a bio lab from an insane computer. Stiletto is sent to the resort town of Costa Tropica to investigate the kidnaping of the president’s daughter. Paco is tasked with rescuing miners from a mine collapse. Democratus and Rho and stay in Jemlmar’s capital city Metropia to help scientists with research. Shortly after Boots and company return to Metopia the city is attacked by the Dark Servants. Boots and the gang team up with Xale to defeat the Dark Servants ships s in an aerial battle. Xale decides to accompany Boots and the crew to Midden.Xale decides to accompany Boots and the crew to Midden.Once orbiting Midden Rho launched a scan of the planet. However, it is unable to locate the portal generator. Fortunately, Irk knows some people who may be able to help them find the generator. These people are a group of social outcast who live on Midden to escape oppression from the Universal Federal Union. These outcasts call themselves the Middites. They have located the Dark Servants’ base. But before they are willing to tell Boots the location of the base they require Boots and his team to retrieve some valuable pieces of technology that they have discovered in the most dangerous region of Midden. After storming the Dark Servant’s base, Boots and the crew believe they defeated the Servants and head back to Xachranoo. Shortly after arriving on Xachranoo Boots and company are arrested by Jord but Xale escapes. Jord reveals that the Darks Servants have overthrown most of the Universal Council leaving only their puppets in power. Jord has Boots and the gang sent to the planet of Penalny. Boots and the crew join other inmates in an attempt to overthrow the warden. After a perilous trek across a desert, they manage to reach the prison administrative complex/space port. They also manage to hijack a ship but they are shot down by the prison security system. To make matters worse the warden orders Boots and his team, executed. Fortunately Xale’s ship arrives on Penalny and uses a strange device to disable all of the robot guards on Penalny. This allows the inmates to takeover Penalny. After regrouping in Metropia, Boots and Company have a meeting with the president of Jelmar. The president reveals that agents of the Jelmarin Intelligence Bureau (JIB) have discovered that the Dark Servants are building a new portal generator on the universal capital planet of Coreator. He also reveals that the Dark Servants have placed a blockade around Xachranoo, making it nearly imposable to use the standard sender route to Coreator. Fortunately agents of Jib have learned that the Dark Servants have set up a direct sender link to Coreator in the much less heavily guarded Shambafruad Dark Servant Monastery.Once on Coreator, Boots and the gang, try to break into the headquarters of the Coreator Security Agency so they can use Xale’s gadget to disable Coretor’s robot guards. This plans hilariously back fires but they are rescued by a group of rebels lead by Zoth the only member of the Universal Council who stood up to The Dark Servants and escaped imprisonment. The rebels help Boots and the crew break into the Coreator Security Agency Headquaters by showing them how to sneak in though the sewers. Once the robots are disabled, Boots and his team storm the lab where the portal is being built while the rebels try to overthrow the Dark Servant’s puppet government. After losing control of Coreator the Dark Servants led by Grumpos retreat to Xachranoo where they plan to fling matter into Boots’s universe though the portal Boots and the crew used at the end of Anachronox. Boots and Company manage to break the Dark Servants blockade by having Democratus enlarge itself and deploy its space fleet. They manage to fight their way to the portal generator and end up having to defeat Grumpos and the High Chartgra before being able to disable the portal. Before the fights begins, the High Chartgra reveals that Xale is a Vire. Upon returning to their home universe Boots and the gang head to Rowdy’s bar to celebrate. When they reach the bar, Boots and company learn that their actions billions of years in the past have generated enough butterfly effects to significantly change things in their present. Boots decides to just shrug off these changes.as the consequences of saving the universe and starts partying. The game then cuts to a scene of Grumpos spying on Boots though a crystal. Grumpos says that Boots should savor his victory while he can because the Dark Servants aren’t though trying to destroy the Vire’s Universe and that one day the Chartgra will rule all. Trivia Stiletto dies near the end of the game In the new timeline Detta is now the owner of Rowdy’s bar and not a powerful gangster. According to Detta, the Boots of the new timeline died and was digitalized in into Fatima’s PDA. Xale has the power of invisibility Neat the end of the game Democurtus suffers a revolution and the new government changes the name of the planet. Revolution on Democratus The game begins in the city of Civalu were a man is watching a historical video about how the despotic emperor of Tevilon 2 aka Democratus was overthrown and an dysfunctional republic was set up. The man then talks his friend Chuck over lunch about the sorry state of politics and he decides to tell Chuck a secret. It turns out that he is Prince Kron the son of the former emperor. He talks about how he hates the High Council of Democratus (with the exception of councilor Giffon who helped him escape when the rebels overran the capital Giffon also gave him a hologram projector to disguise himself) . He also mentioned how he felt that his father was a tyrant. He then goes on to say that he feel that democracy is a good thing but the current government system of Democratus seriously needs to be reformed . The next day Korn and Chuck have a normal day at work until a robot comes in the building nd starts shooting everybody. They soon learn the computer running the local robot factory has gone crazy. Korn , Chuck seveal coworkers fight their way though the factory and destroy the computer. A man name Larry blames the incident on the capital not failing to send the computer a software update 6 months ago, He say that the central government has failed to severe the needs and Civalu and now it should now stand on its own. Three months later Korn(or /Mike as is know to the public) has become the captain the Civalu Guard due to his heroics in the robot incident, After he arrested a gang of drug dealers ,Mike is called to visit Larry who has since been elected mayor of Civalu. Laryy feels that Civalu should try to regain contact with the rest of the planet. So he has decided to make Korn the leader of expedition to the city of Justitico. Upon reaching the city, Korn learn that it has been taken over by a man named Markus who is ruling with an iron fist. Also Markus has his eyes set on invading Cilvalu. Markus has Korn and his team arrested on a charge of begin members of the rebel group Saffea(society aiming for a fair and efficient administrative system). They are broke out 2 months later by a member of Seafas named Aerial after they promise to help her retrieve an experimental super weapon from an abandon lab in the toxic wastes. After gaing the super weapon Aerial takes Korn and his troops to Saffeas's base in the ruined city of Balletino. Once reaching Balletino Korn has a meeting with Marshall the leader of Saffeas . According Marshall Cilvalu has fallen to Markus .Marshall then asks Korn and his company to join Saffeas. Marshall first task for Korn to head to the citizen of New Eceltus. Reports claim that that it run by joint Millatry Civilain commisson which appears to have great respect for human rights. Marshall belives that new Elcetus would be a good idea. Once Korn and his team New Elcetus they meet an offical name Corperal Wedge who says New Eclectus is willing to help Saffeas liberate Justico and Civalu if they help deal with the promble of toxic wastes mutants that are at the city. After that promble is taken care of Wedge leades theam across the monster infested Destrai dessert to gain backup from Comitetion millarty base. With the help of Seffas is abel to liberate Justico and Civalu.Afterward Korn travel all Democartus over thorwning tyrants like the high preist Theocra and help bevenlotet leaders like the mayor of Whitenton. Eventally all ther warlords on Democratus are overthrown a federtation run Chuck(Larry and Marshal wanted Korn to run but he refused) is set up. Shorthly after the federation is set a porjective falls form the ring world orbiting the main planet. Chuck believes the old government has decided to reclaim the surface(I high council has been so helping boots save the and auguring about how best to help boots, that they have been negelting to keep up maintenance of the emergency planet ward facing weapons array so a missle went of by acidne.)Chuck then has Korn lead an assaut on the ringworld. At first the ringworld dosn't defend it self because the high council it dilberating about how to report but eventyaly they get back the gridlock and fight back. In the end Korn is vicotrious and the high minus giffon are baned form poltics. Tirva After being bad form poltics the former high couicnl form a debet club. In whitneton Korn runs in to Sly Boots Dooplgander Peter. Anachronox Terimus Plot Anachronox Terminus begins with a movie about the fate of the heroes of Anachronox. Rho got a job as a collage professor in the city of Oktoy on the planet Jaippon; Paco returned to his home planet of Krapton and got his comic relaunched; Pal 18 continues to serve Boots; Irk went to explore unknown space; Xale disappeared ;and Democratus (now called Tevolin 2) returned to its home stellar system. Boots tried to restart his detective agency. But, because of his actions billions of years in the past he is considered legally dead in the new timeline. The agency eventually got back in business due to help from Boot’s dead comrade Stiletto’s temporal clone Sara. Three years later Boots and Pal find themselves heading to Oktoy on the trail of a drug ring called the Red Dragon Syndicate. Shortly after reaching Oktoy, Boots and Pal are mugged and left in a gutter. Fortunately they are found by Rho who takes them back to her apartment. Rho offers to help Boots in his investigation because, she is concerned that several of her students are hooked on Red Dragon supplied drugs. They start the investigation by heading to a dormitory where most of the university’s junkies hang out. After fighting though hordes of aggressive stoners, Boots and company encounter one of the Red Dragon’s drug dealers. After beating up the dealer, Boots learns that most of the Red Dragon dealers pick up their supply of drugs at a nightclub because the boss only tells his most trusted agents the location of his drug factory. After getting into the club by bribing the bouncer with concert tickets, Boots has Rho seduce a drunken high level Red Dragon. He ends up telling Rho that the drug factory is in the warehouse district. After busting the up the Red Dragon’s drug operation, Boots tries to go back to Anachronox but, he finds out his passport is missing. Boots has to buy his passport back from a black market merchant in the worst slum of Oktoy. On his way to the black market Boots bumps into a strange man who yells something about how Boots was supposed to be on Anachronox and how this could set the whole plan back. After getting his passport back, Boots ends up missing his shuttle. Fortunately Fatima’s temporal clone, Doohan was also visiting Jaippon and was willing to give Boots a lift back home in her ship. Rho also hitches a ride with Doohan because, she was heading to a conference on sender station (a space port orbiting Anachronox). When they come in sight of Anachronox they are surprised to see it explode and a black hole form in its place! Boots and company were about head back to Jaippon when, Tevolin 2 showed up. Doohan's ship ends up getting caught in Tevolin 2’s tractor beam. Boots and the crew are then taken to see the president of Tevolin 2. The President blames Boots and his Team for some of Tevilon 2’s latest problems. Apparently Tevilon 2 has a temporal clone called Oligarchus which chased Tevilon 2 off when it tried to return to orbit around its home star. Tevilon 2 tried to orbit itself around other stars but, all of them including the ones without inhabitable planets were claimed as the territory of some star nation. Thus, Tevilon 2 has been forced to roam the stars as a nomadic planet. This has resulted in an energy crisis because it takes a lot of fuel to run the planetary motor and exo-stellar life support systems. The president wants to execute Boots and his team unless they can think of a solution to the mess they made! Rho quickly suggests that since Anachronox was destroyed, Tevilion 2 can park itself in Anachronox’s former national space. This resulted in the death sentence being reduced to life in prison. Boots and company get the sentence further reduced to a week by fixing problems like a mass computer network freeze up and an infestation of mutant plants in a greenhouse. After serving their sentence, Boots and the gang are contacted by Xale who reveals that the Dark Servants are behind the destruction of Anachronox. Apparently the events of Anachronox Prime have left the fabric of time and space fragile enough that the Dark Servants can use cold fission bombs to create black holes linked to the Vire’s universe. Thus, once again the Dark Servants are trying to destroy the Vire’s universe by throwing matter from one universe into another. Only this time part of Boot’s universe will be spared the destruction of the big church, but it will probably be conquered by the Chartgra. The Vire plan to repair the fabric of reality and return the displaced matter to Boot’s universe but, this will take a lot of time. So the Vire needs Boots and company to buy them some time by preventing the Dark Servants from blowing up any more planets.According to Xale, Vie intelligence Command determined that the planet Krapton is the next target of the Dark Servants. Once Boots and company reach Krapton, they enlist the aid of Paco because his knowledge of Krapton will help them find the bomb. Paco then uses his super computer to try find out where the bomb is located however this will take some time so Pacco decides to take Boots and the team out to dinner. On their way to the restaurant Boots and the crew are caught in the middle of a battle between amateur super heroes, the Young Olympians and the super villain HaHa. Thanks to the incompetence of the Olympians, Doohan is captured by HaHa. Boots and the gang manage to track HaHa to Circus City before losing him. They then have to do some favors for an informant to find out where HaHa’s lair is. After breaking Doohan out HaHa’s lair, which is located in an abandoned practical joke device factory, Boot and company head back to Pacco’s base Casa del Rage. By the time they returned, Pacco’s computer had finished its computations. It reveals that a man bearing the crest of the Dark Servants gave an orb with a countdown clock to the super villain Dr. Cerebral. Boots and his team then successfully storm Dr. Cerebral lair and diffuse the bomb. After talking to Zale, Boots and the crew head to the planet Nunatsiaq. Shortly after landing in Nunatsiaq’s capital city of Gold Harbor Boots and the gang run into Sara. Sara was on Cordia when she ended up discovering the Dark Servants plot. After foiling the Servants efforts on Cordia, Sara tracked them to Nunatsiaq. She saw a Dark Servant get on a train to the city of Gotten Vona. She heard the servant mention that he was going to donate the bomb to a museum. They attempt to buy a train tickets to Gotten Vona but they all sold out. They managed to win a ticket by defeating a man in a ginger ale drinking contest, and by black mailing a dockside con artist. They also win a ticket to a movie called the Gotten Vona express and are able to trick a ticket taker in to thinking it is a train ticket. The train is attacked by the Dark Servants so Boots and company have to jump out of the train on to a glacier. Boots and the team eventuality make to a small Inuit style village. They manage to convince the locals to give them a sled ride to the nearby train station in the mining town of Wild Gulch by retrieving a special herb from a cave. Once, Boots and company reach Wild Gulch they learn that a landside has cut off the town’s railway link to Gotten Vana. To make matters worse the local drilling machine’s power crystal has died out. Thus Boots and his team have to retrieve a power crystal from an abandoned mine. One Boot and the crew reach Gotten Vana they hatch an elaborate plan to steal the bomb from the museum. However, they never get to launch their plan because somebody steals the bomb before they can.The police failed to capture the thief because the Young Olympains tried to help. They track the thief to old Viking style ruins. After pummeling the thief and diffusing the bomb, Boots and the Crew consult with Xale over the interstellar radio. Xale tells them the Dark Servants next target is a medieval technology level planet in an uncharted section of the galaxy called Avaness. On their way to Avaness, Boots and the Gang are captured by the Dark Servants and imprisoned in the Servants mothership. Boot’s team is split in two and placed in cells on the opposite sides of the ship from each other. Fortunately because the Dark Servants foolishly failed to confiscate Boots and Doohan’s smartphones the two teams are able to coordinate a prison break. The two teams meet up in the escape pod bay. The two are separated again because there is only room for 3 people in each pod. Both pods crash land on Avaness.Boots’ pod landed near a town called Mottingham. Shortly after arriving in Mottingham the town is raided by a band of thieves lead by a man called the Hooded Robber. The thieves steal Boots’s lock pick, smart phone and distress beacon. They also kidnap Pal 18. After regaining their lost property Boots and Rho storm the thieves’ base in Shortwood Forest so they could rescue Pal 18. Soon after defeating the Hooded Robber, Boots, and company learn that a man who descended from the heavens gave a strange orb to the king of the city of Camealot. Boots and the team head to Camealot since they believe that the orb is probably a Dark Servant bomb. The pod containing Doohan, Sara and Paco, crashed outside a poor island fishing village called Codsport. Although the local merchant is willing to accept being paid in Leks, Doohan and the gang are unable to use them to buy a ride to the mainland. Thus, they have to pay for a ride by searching the nearby hills for the missing son of a boat captain. The captain takes Doohan and her team to Camealot where they soon run into Boots. Boots and company mange to gain an audience with Alfred the king of Camealot since he wanted to thanks Boots for defeating the Hooded Robber. However he doesn’t believe Boots about the bomb. So Boots and the crew have to sneak into the castle to steal the bomb. They managed to diffuse the bomb but they are caught by Alfred’s guards. Boots and the gang were about to be executed as thieves, however, Fataima managed to use her holographic body to trick Alfred into thinking she was a holy spirit of light. Thus she was able to connive Alfred to let Boots and the crew go. After getting released, Boots and company leave Camealot and active their distress beacon. In a few day they are rescued by their old friend Captain John P. Irk.Upon reaching Oligarchus, Boots and the gang are imprisoned in an orbital jail by the Oligarchain navy. Boots finds himself placed in the same cell as some of the Young Olympians. They were captured in a foolish attempt to liberate Oligarchus from dictatorship. Boots also shares his cell with a Dark Servant who was captured as soon as he tried landing in Oligarchus’s capital to give the leader of the Oligarchain supreme commission a bomb which was disguised as a piece of modern art. Boots and the gang don’t have to disarm the bomb because the Dark Servant had the sense to realize that he would die if the bomb went off while he was in prison. After finding out that the bomb was defused Boots and company plan their escape from the orbital jail. Most of the gang manages to make it to an escape pod but Doohan wound up being captured. The pod gets shot out of the sky and lands near the city of Greenfield. They soon find out that there is a rebel base in Greenfield. Boots and Company try to join the rebels in hopes they will help them rescue Doohan and will help them escape form Oligarchus. The Rebels are unwilling to let Boots and the crew into their confidence until, they prove their loyalty. Thus they have to steal food form the local garrison, create a distraction so the rebels can break a comrade out of jail, and plant a bug in the mayor’s office. After gaining the rebels trust, Boots and company learn that the rebels are have built up a fleet of warships and plan on storming Oligarchus’s capital. Boot and his team take part in the assault and end up capturing the members of the supreme commission. However, the rebels mistakenly believe that the Young Olympians captured the commission. After the mission on Oligarchus Boots and the gang are sent to the City of Las Clouds on the planet Bethesda by Xale.Soon after arriving in Las Clouds, Boots and the team find out that the Dark Servants have disguised a bomb as the trophy for a poker tournament at the Blue Sky Casino. All the spots in the tournament are filed so Boots and the gang can’t join the contest. Thus they get a contestant drunk and then trick him into participating in a bar fight. This gets the contestant disqualified. Then Boots and company bribe the contest organizers so Boots can take the disqualified gambler’s place. Boots manages to win the tournament but the bomb is stolen by sky pirates. Boots and the team manage to successfully storm the pirates floating fortress.. After saving planet Bethesda, Xale calls Boots and company to tell them dire news. The Dark Servants have decided that placing time bombs on their target planet so that the bomber would have time to escape was not an effective strategy. So now they have started dropping bombs from space and are using gravity disrupters to prevent their mothership from being sucked into the black holes created by their bombs. Thus, Boots and the team need to find a way to sneak aboard the Dark Servants’ mother ship. Their first plan doesn’t get off the ground, because the government of Tevilion 2 refuses to have their space force provide a distraction. Thus, Boots and company are forced to take the Young Olympian’s offer to have Midnight Gal use her power of darkness generation to provide camouflage so they board the Dark Servants mother ship. Boots and the crew make their way to the ship’s engine room where they have an epic battle with the Dark Servants’s leader Grumpos. After defeating their former ally, Boots and the team set a time bomb. Then they escape before the Dark Servants’ ship is destroyed by a nuclear explosion. The game ends with a movie about the fates of Boots and company. Boots and Doohan get married. Sara teams up with Boots to start a new Detective agency on planet Nexus (Formerly known as Tevolion 2 and Democratus). Pal 18 becomes Boots and Sara’s junior partner in the agency. Rho returns to teaching at the University of Okatoy. Irk goes back to exploring unknown space and Paco pitches the events of his latest adventures with Boots as a new comic book miniseries. Trivia *In the new Timeline Intergalactic trade is based on the Albanian Lek instead of the Canadian Dollar. Doohan is a very lucky. She has won 3 lotteries and has made a fortune by investing in risky stocks. Fatima is very Jealous of Doohan The young olympains are a spoof of the teen titans.They include the overly preky cardinal, the flea ridden critter lad, the gloomy midnight gal,the anonyly hyperactive zippy boy, the video game obsessed kid circuit,the uncoffient Hydro Kid and the culeless cosmic power.They followed Boots and company from krapton in hopes of helping theam save the universe. They onlly get in the way and embarrass Boots and company Xachranroo The game is set 4 billion years the big bang. The Universal Federal Union (UFU) from Anachronox Primed survived the big crush that destroyed the last by placing it federal and all provincial capitals on aritfical planets floating in crush proof senders. The game beings on the passenger ship Valran .The UFU National Order and Stability agency (Nosa) agent Ron Lone is traveling to the Xachranoo province to investigate a terrorist group called the Silent Claw. Before the Valran reaches Xachranroo it is attacked by space pirates. Ron and the ship security officers manges to send the aliens packing. Ron captures one of the space pirates a man Zenao. Ron takes him to a courthouse on Xachranroo to put in the holding cells until his trial. The court house is attacked by the Silent Claw men and Zenao saves Ron's life. A judge then sentences Zenao to help Ron in his mission Impact Category:Video Games Category:Proposals Category:Ion Storm Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Dreamcast Category:America Category:Anachronox